


Closer to God

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Fantasy Series, M/M, Sex in Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are looking for a thrill - surprisingly they find it in church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

  
This fic I wrote on a whim after some talk on twitter. [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=michira70)[**michira70**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=michira70) was AWESOME and all kinds of AMAZING and sent me the US box set of Queer as Folk - so as a thank you and as a Happy Birthday - this is one of two fics for her. (and also [](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**qafmaniac**](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/) who encouraged said writing)

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Closer to God

Tommy tugged on Adam's hand.

"Tommy, I'm not so sure about this," he whispered, wondering just how he'd let Tommy talk him into this role-play.

Tommy looked back at him, watched him chew his lip nervously, looking around a bit like a rabbit about to bolt. He rolled his eyes. "Look, my mom's been dragging me to this church my whole life. I was a fucking altar boy here. Believe me, it's empty this time of day. Confession has just finished, so the Priest goes back to his chambers to do whatever the fuck it is he does when he's done 'absolving' all the old ladies of their sins of wanting some other old lady to choke on her cookies. There'll be a few people here and there praying but basically it's empty. Daily Mass was at noon, we are in the clear. Dude, are you backing out on me?"

"No, it's just, fuck,Tommy, I can't believe we're doing this."

Tommy restrained a laugh as Adam looked around nervously again. "Come on, dude."

Tommy pushed open the door and stepped inside. Adam's mouth dropped open at the interior. It was dark and there were stained glass windows everywhere. There was a huge cross up at the front with Jesus hanging on it. "Fuck," he whispered and then looked around guiltily, sinking further into his role.

Tommy laughed, tugging his hand a bit more. "Forget the church, focus on me, okay?"

Adam turned his gaze to Tommy and gave him a once over again. Tommy was wearing a white button down shirt that was actually buttoned all the way to the top. He was supposed to be wearing a tie but he'd long untied it and it was just loosely hanging around his neck. His normal uniform of blue or khaki pants had been changed out to a blue plaid skirt with dark blue knee high socks and black patent leather Mary Janes. His blond fringe flopped over his forehead covering his eyes, which Adam knew were lined with black eyeliner. How he'd gotten away with it at school, Adam would never know. He also knew the hair was hiding pink-tinged cheeks, and just a hint of gloss-covered lips that he was already imagining wrapped around his cock.

"How the hell did you get this outfit?" Adam whispered tersely, clenching his teeth and trying to fight his rising erection.

Tommy smirked back at him. "A friend helped me out. She hates the skirt, said that she'd pay me to stain it beyond repair so she could get away with wearing pants to school at least for a few days. I told her just how I could get that done."

"Fuck, we're going to hell," Adam moaned and then looked around guiltily again. "Sorry," he whispered, looking up.

Tommy snorted with laughter before pulling him down the aisle toward the confessional.

When Adam realized where they were heading, he dug in his heels. "Oh, Tommy, you're not serious are you?" he whispered frantically.

"Yes, now stop fighting me or you're going to draw attention to us." Tommy whispered back harshly.

Adam bit his lip and looked around, grateful that nobody was watching them. There were a handful of old ladies and one man clustered toward the front but spread out, most kneeling, some handling rosaries, but all focused entirely on themselves, their prayer, and the front of the church. So he let Tommy continue to drag him over to the confessional booths.

They came to an abrupt stop as Tommy glanced behind them surreptitiously before opening one of the doors and shoving Adam inside. Adam looked around startled but sat down on the stool in front of him. "Shit," he yelped out when a knock sounded on the other side of one of the confessional walls.

"You have to open the screen," Tommy's voice sounded muffled and far away.

Adam searched the walls surrounding him a bit bewildered until he found the metal screen right in front of him. He reached out and slid it to the side, smiling when he saw Tommy's eyes through the screen. "Tommy," he said excitedly.

Tommy smirked at him and then dropped his eyes. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been, um," he paused, dragging his lower lip in between his teeth and glancing up at Adam shyly before dropping his eyes again.

Adam's heart pounded in his chest as he desperately tried to remember what he was supposed to say. "Um," he paused to clear his throat, trying to sound a bit deeper and less like a nervous, horny adolescent. "Bless you, my boy."

"It's been, um, a couple of months since my last confession?"

Adam was silent, waiting for Tommy to continue. He kept his eyes on Tommy, starting to enjoy the image before him. Tommy was squirming in his seat uncomfortably and his cheeks were stained pink.

"Um, I've had impure thoughts about a friend of mine."

"Does this friend know about these thoughts?"

"Um, yes?"

"So you've told her then," Adam replied softly, his heart pounding.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, it'snotaher," Tommy breathed out in a rush. He flicked his eyes up  
to meet Adam's face and then back to the floor.

"So this friend is a boy? Have you acted on these thoughts yet?"

"Um, not really, maybe?"

"Tell me about these impure thoughts."

Adam smiled when he saw Tommy shift uncomfortably, imagined him tugging the skirt down, and kicking his one leg up in the air as he crossed them.

"Is there something you want your friend to do?" Adam pressed on firmly.

His breath caught in his throat as Tommy dragged his teeth over his bottom lip again, raised his eyes up to meet his and then dropped them immediately, the red stain to his cheeks darkening. "Yes," he whispered softly.

"And what is that, my boy?" Adam was studiously avoiding the word son, because that was just a big do not want for both of them. Boy was okay though.

Tommy opened his mouth and sucked in a big sigh of air. "I want him to drag his hands over my chest, rip my shirt open, scratch my nipples, pinch them until I'm arching into his touch begging for more and asking him to stop all at the same time. I want him to slide his hands up my thighs under my skirt, teasingly ghost his fingers over my cock, press his thumb into my slit until I'm writhing against him. Then I want him to slide his hands back to my hole, trace the edges of it, press against it as a promise of what's to come until I'm begging him and grabbing his hand and sucking his fingers and pleading with him to put them in me. And when he's finally got me stretched open enough I wanna straddle him, sink myself down onto his big, thick cock and let him pound into me until my ass is full of come and my skirt is irreparably damaged because of my own spunk."

Adam's dick throbbed in his pants, and he pressed a palm over it, trying to relieve just the tiniest bit of pressure. His breath came out in little pants at the picture Tommy was painting. He opened his mouth to speak but Tommy continued.

"Then I want to sink down to my knees and take him in my mouth, lick him clean, suck him until he's hard again and coming down my throat. Then um, I wanna crawl back up into his lap and um –"

Adam looked at Tommy through the screen again and his breath caught in his throat at the look on Tommy's face. "And then?" his voice sounding ragged even to him.

"Then, I want him to finger me to a second orgasm and just collapse against his chest."

"Jesus, Tommy," Adam muttered under his breath trying hard to resist the urge to storm out of the confessional and into the next booth and nail Tommy to the floor with his cock. He closed his eyes, trying hard again to remember the words Tommy told him came next and his lips curled up into a smile as he heard Tommy shifting around. He didn't think Tommy would mind if he improvised a little.

"Boy, are you touching yourself over there? Is telling me this making you hot? Are you thinking about doing that to him right now?"

"Shit." Adam heard Tommy swear softly. "Yes, sir, I am."

"Stop, right now. No more touching yourself until I say you can. Understood?"

"Fuck," Tommy moaned out. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now we must discuss your penance." Adam knew he was completely off the script here but he could tell from Tommy's voice that he was too far gone to care. He went silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Sir?" Tommy asked desperately.

"Yes, boy?"

"Please, sir, I'm so horny, please," Tommy begged.

Adam's heart pounded in his chest. He could just picture Tommy in that fucking skirt and those socks and those Mary Janes, his cock red, hard, and leaking and Tommy's lips just begging Adam to let him come. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist, willing himself back under control.

"Boy, I think we're going to need to finish this confession face to face. I need you to join me in the booth so we can work through this together."

Adam had barely finished the sentence when he heard Tommy scrambling to leave just on other side of the screen. And then his door was opening and he had a lapful of Tommy in a skirt sucking on his neck. Hurriedly Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist to steady him and kicked the door shut, bracing his foot against it to keep it like that.

Tommy's mouth worked his neck and Adam knew there was going to be a mark when he was finished. A smile spread slowly across his face as he bent his head forward and started licking and sucking at the spot behind Tommy's ear. He was rewarded when Tommy wrenched his lips away from Adam's skin and a needy moan slipped out as he bent his head to the side, giving Adam all the access he needed.

Adam slid his hands up and down Tommy's back as Tommy rocked back and forth on his lap, rubbing their cocks together. Suddenly Tommy's words from earlier came rushing back and he slid his hands around Tommy, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling. Tommy stopped moving long enough to look at him in shock when his buttons went flying and pinged against the screen in the wall.

The shirt barely clung to Tommy's shoulders as Adam rubbed his hands up and down Tommy's chest, pausing briefly to scratch nails over the dusky pink nipples. They hardened under his touch and Tommy arched into his hands, begging with his body if not his mouth. Adam glanced up at his face and bit back a moan at the slack slant to Tommy's mouth and the glassy-eyed look of arousal he saw right before Tommy's eyelids fluttered shut.

His fingertips found a nipple and he pinched it, drawing another moan out of Tommy, this one pitched a bit higher than the last. He slid a hand back around to the small of Tommy's back, pressing them close together. Their lips crashed together as Adam worked to swallow all the noises Tommy was making all while his fingers were working Tommy's nipple to a stiff, swollen peak.

"Please," Tommy begged softly, his breath panting out against Adam's skin.

"Please what?"

"Stop, more, fuck, I don't know," Tommy whined.

Adam grinned against his mouth and dropped his hand from Tommy's back down to his ass. He flipped the skirt up and slid his hand down Tommy's ass and around his hip. "You got something under this skirt for me?" he growled.

"Yes. All for you."

Adam ghosted his hand down Tommy's thigh and back up again, gliding over Tommy's shaved leg and under the wool fabric of the skirt. "Naughty boy not wearing underwear," he murmured against Tommy's ear, as his hand wrapped around Tommy's hard, leaking cock.

He stroked it a few times as Tommy rocked into his touch, before pressing his thumb into the slit. Tommy dropped his head forward until it rested on Adam's shoulder, his fingernails dug into the skin at the base of Adam's neck making him wince just a bit. But he barely had time to register it as Tommy started rocking faster into his fist.

"No, not until I'm inside you, baby."

"Fuck," Tommy whined, but slowed his movements as Adam let go of his cock.

Adam shifted Tommy forward so he could dig into his back pocket. He pulled out a packet of lube, and ripped it open. "I'm gonna need your help baby," he whispered.

Immediately, Tommy's hands were on his fly, unzipping his khaki pants that he was so going to burn after this, wrapping around his cock.

"Lube," Tommy ordered and Adam squeezed some onto Tommy's hand.

The groan that slipped past his lips when Tommy's hands wrapped around his cock was so loud he was sure the people outside had to have heard it. He could barely focus enough to think about prepping Tommy. He lubed up his own fingers and brought them down to tease around Tommy's hole. He rubbed the outside of it, teasing him, until he pressed against it and the tip of his finger slipped right inside.

"Fuck yeah," Tommy breathed out, pushing himself back onto Adam's finger, Adam's own cock forgotten.

Adam worked his fingers into the tight heat of Tommy's body, loving the tight squeeze around his fingers and anxious to feel it around his cock. He crooked his fingers, feeling that small bump inside, and Tommy almost shot straight off his lap.

"ADAM!" he shouted and Adam pressed their lips together, in an attempt to muffle the noise.

Tommy's tongue thrust into Adam's mouth and he greedily sucked on it, thrusting his fingers into him, stretching him until Tommy was begging wordlessly into his mouth and rocking back and forth on his hand. He slipped his fingers out and shifted Tommy forward a bit. "Inside you baby, want it, need it now."

Tommy pushed himself up onto his knees and guided Adam's cock to his entrance. He raised his head and looked at Adam, meeting his eyes. "That what you want? Want me sinking myself down onto your huge fucking cock? Feeling it split me wide open, my skirt fluttering around my thighs, your fingers skimming my school girl knee highs?"

Adam's head dropped back against the wall behind him. "Fuck, Tommy, you're gonna kill me."

Tommy smirked at him and Adam watched as he slowly started to lower himself down onto his cock. Tired of Tommy's teasing, he grabbed him by the waist and in one smooth thrust bottomed out inside him, ripping a guttural moan from Tommy's throat and wiping the smirk right off his face.

Tommy shuddered and slumped forward onto Adam's chest and Adam gripped his hips a bit more tightly, thrusting up into him and then lifting Tommy up and pulling him back down again. He leaned forward and found a spot on Tommy's collarbone and started to suck, licking it, biting it and marking it as his.

Tommy's hands wound through his hair, fisting it when Adam hit that sweet spot inside him. Tommy leaned back against the wall behind him, braced his Mary Janes on the wall behind Adam, shifting their angle and giving himself a bit more leverage to meet Adam's thrusts.

Adam dug his fingers into Tommy's hips, holding onto him as they moved against each other, their lips finally meeting in a bruising kiss of desperate need, ownership, and possession. Tommy's hands tugged on his hair, making him gasp a bit into Tommy's mouth, the sharp spike of pain almost bringing tears to his eyes. It made his dick pulse inside Tommy and he thrust up into him sharply tearing a yell from Tommy as he brushed over his prostate.

That seemed to push Tommy over the edge and he started writhing wildly in Adam's lap. He was screwing himself up and down on Adam's cock so desperately that Adam was sure whoever was still out in the main part of the church had to hear the thumping of his shoes against the wall and the chair against the floor.

He gripped Tommy's hips tighter, sucked Tommy's lower lip in between his teeth and Tommy groaned against his mouth. "Fuck yeah, Adam, right fucking there, don't you dare fucking stop."

Adam grinned against his mouth. "Not gonna stop, baby, not gonna stop. Gonna fuck you so good, make you come so hard, right here in this confessional booth. You gonna come for me, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy grunted but didn't answer. Adam could tell from the low almost growling sound coming from him that he was close. He wanted to grab Tommy's cock so badly but was afraid Tommy would fall off if he let go of his hips. "Come on baby, I know you're close, come on," he urged, angling his hips just a tiny bit on the next thrust into Tommy's body.

"Fuuuccckkk," Tommy breathed out and Adam felt the muscles surrounding his dick clamp down like a vice.

"Shit!" Adam cried out as his own orgasm exploded outward from the base of his spine and sent his cock into spasms, shooting deep into Tommy's ass. He continued fucking him through both their orgasms until Tommy was panting and leaning hard against his chest. Tommy's feet slid to the floor but his hands were still weakly wound through Adam's hair.

"Gimme a minute," he whispered, "Wanna suck you."

Adam's cock gave a half-hearted throb at that, but he knew it would be a while. He rubbed Tommy's back, waiting for his own heart and breathing to return to normal. He looked down and couldn't help but smile at Tommy's wrecked skirt. "Oh baby, your skirt."

Tommy lifted his head up and looked down at his lap. There was a large wet spot on the front of his skirt and it was starting to cling to his dick. "Oops," he snickered, before laying his head back down on Adam's shoulder.

Tommy cuddled in his lap until long after Adam felt his dick start to slip out. When Tommy finally did start to move, Adam let go as he scrambled out of his lap and sank to his knees. Adam let his head fall back against the wall behind him with a thud as Tommy's long calloused fingers wrapped around his cock. Fortunately, he wasn't overly sensitive or he'd be shooting straight off the chair.

Tommy gripped him loosely, jacking him, rubbing some of the lube off onto his hand. He leaned forward, nuzzling into Adam's groin. Adam could smell the scent of sex heavy in the air as Tommy roughly jerked his khaki pants open wider, dragging them down in an effort to free his balls.

As soon as his balls were free, Tommy bent down and swiped his tongue over one of them. "Fuck you smell good," Tommy groaned. "Like sex and male and fuck, I don't even know." He pushed his face closer burying his nose and sucking one of Adam's balls all the way into his mouth.

"Shit," Adam swore, dropping his hands into Tommy's hair and grabbing fistfuls of it. Tommy grunted at the sudden action but continued tonguing and sucking on Adam's ball before switching to the other one. Adam looked down at the blond hair threaded through his fingers, watched the head moving between his knees and felt his dick finally start to respond.

Tommy must have picked up on it because he popped Adam's ball out of his mouth and licked a stripe up his dick, only to wrap his lips around the head and gently start to suck.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam breathed out, wanting to lean his head back but his desire to watch overriding. Tommy looked up at him through his eyelashes and Adam scratched at the shaved side of his head, smiling down at him. "You're so gorgeous like this. Down on your knees, come-stained skirt pooled on the floor, your lips wrapped around my cock."

Tommy winked at him and started to suck in earnest. He licked around the head, probed his tongue into the slit at the head of Adam's cock, drawing a whimper out of him. Adam shoved himself forward when he felt Tommy cup his balls in his hand. He pressed into Tommy's hand, pushed into his mouth, held him in place with hands tangled in his hair and couldn't resist starting to thrust.

Tommy massaged his balls and slipped a finger back to press on that little spot of skin right behind them. A moan slipped past Adam's lips that could have been Tommy's name or yes or even both, even he wasn't sure. All he knew was the warm wet heat of Tommy's mouth, the insistent pressing of his finger, and the constant intense sucking of his dick.

The orgasm was building at the base of his spine, not as powerful as the first, it was too soon and he was too spent, but it was there and it was coming. "Tommy," he managed to gasp out but  
Tommy just sucked harder, grazing him with his teeth, pressing on that spot and suddenly Adam was coming, spurting liquid into Tommy's mouth and scrabbling for something to hold onto while Tommy's throat convulsed around his cock as he swallowed.

Tommy sucked him until he had to push him away. Tommy fell back and landed on his ass laughing. "Fuck, Adam, don't push so hard next time."

Adam reached down for him, his fingers clawing at the air until Tommy leaned forward into his grasp. He looked at Tommy, smiled at him, pulled him up, dragged him into his lap and crushed their mouths together. Plunging his tongue into Tommy's mouth, he smiled, tasting himself. He licked around chasing it, the flavor of his spunk on Tommy's tongue, sucked at it until it was gone and only the taste of Tommy remained.

Tommy started moving in his lap, rubbing against him, the hard length of his erection pushing into Adam's belly. He slid his hands down Tommy's back, tugging at the skirt and pulling it up until it bunched around Tommy's waist and Adam's hands were cupping his backside, his finger pressing against the wet entrance to his body.

"Please, Adam," Tommy begged.

Adam kissed the side of his head, squeezing Tommy's ass, pushing in slightly with his finger.  
"That what you want, baby? Want my fingers inside you, still open and slick from riding me?"

Tommy thrust back against Adam's hand causing his finger to slide in all the way past the second knuckle.

"Jesus, Tommy!" But Adam quickly slid a second in, crooking his finger, pressing on that spot inside, the one that always made Tommy howl. He smiled when Tommy leaned forward and sank his teeth into his shoulder, muffling the scream that erupted out of his throat.

In and out, Adam started thrusting his fingers, adding a third and thrusting in deep, using his own come for lubricant, stretching his fingers on the way out, crooking his middle finger and pressing on Tommy's prostate. Tommy pushed down hard against his fingers, his hands fisted in Adam's shirt, nails digging into his chest, scraping over his nipples through the fabric.

He mouthed at Adam's shoulder, until Adam could feel the wet fabric clinging to his skin, rubbing the sore spot Tommy was making. His fingers thrust deeper. He let go of Tommy's ass with his other hand and reached up to grab his throat, tightening his fingers around it, his blunt nails carving half circles in Tommy's skin. There would be bruises later, in the shape of Adam's fingers, but for now Adam just pulled Tommy closer, slanted their mouths together, and thrust his tongue inside.

Tommy clutched at his shoulders, lifting up slightly, letting Adam fuck his ass with his fingers. Breaking the kiss, Adam breathed across Tommy's lips. "Hold on, baby, I'm gonna get you there. You feel that easy slide, my fingers just gliding in and out of you 'cause you're still slick with my come? Fuck, this is filthy."

He captured Tommy's lips with his own again, licking them open, sucking on the bottom one, his fingers continuing to drag and press on Tommy's prostate. Tommy finally started begging, his voice raw and barely audible but Adam could hear him repeating his name over and over with an occasional 'please' thrown in for good measure.

Adam tightened his fingers, squeezing Tommy's throat before letting him go, dropping his hand and snaking it under Tommy's skirt. He wrapped his fingers around Tommy's cock and started to jack it under the skirt. He could tell from the tense way Tommy was holding his body that he wasn't going to last long. Sure enough with just a few tugs, the press of his finger into the slit, and the gliding of his lips across Tommy's jaw and down to his neck to suck, and Tommy came.

The warm liquid spilled over onto Adam's hand and he wiped it on the skirt without even thinking about it. Tommy shuddered through his orgasm, his ass clenching around Adam's fingers, his cock continuing to throb in Adam's hand until eventually Tommy slumped forward against his chest. Adam slowly slid his fingers out, wiped them on the back of Tommy's skirt and then splayed out over his back.

They sat motionless for several minutes, just breathing in each other's scent and basking in the afterglow. Adam kissed the side of Tommy's head, just beside his ear. "Hey, baby? We should clean up and get out of here."

Tommy pushed harder into his chest. "Don't wanna," he pouted.

Adam's chuckle rumbled up through his chest. "I know, but we stay too much longer and we're pushing our luck."

Tommy sighed, snuggled a bit further into Adam's chest, kissing his neck softly before murmuring, "Okay."

Adam helped him off his lap, watched as Tommy adjusted his clothes, smirking when Tommy looked at the ruined skirt. The smirk turned into a full-blown laugh when Tommy flipped him off.

"Shut up, fucker," Tommy growled, the sound only belied by the sparkling in his eyes.

Adam tucked himself back into his pants, zipped them and stood up. He grabbed Tommy's hand and they opened the door. Surprise filled Adam's face when they found the church empty. He turned to Tommy and grinned. "You were right, we didn't get caught." He tugged Tommy's hand and started walking quickly toward the main exit doors.

They almost made it when someone stepped out in front of them just as Adam was stretching his hand out to open the door. Adam stopped short and Tommy let out what could only be identified as a cut off squeal as he ran right into him.

"Adam, what the actual fuck?"

"Boys," the man's deep voice intoned.

Tommy peered out from behind Adam's shoulder and let his head drop onto it, muttering "shit" under his breath.

"I trust you boys found your conversation with God -" the priest paused. "Satisfactory?"

Adam bit back a laugh and he knew from the shaking of his shoulder that Tommy was having less luck than him. He could feel the heat in his face but nevertheless he gave the priest his best smile and turned on the charm. "Yes, Father, it was. **Very** satisfactory. Thank you for your interest. If you'll excuse us, we have a rehearsal to get to."

The priest stepped aside and Adam gripped Tommy's hand tighter. He nodded at the priest before pushing the door open and walking outside. Once the door closed behind them, Tommy dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Adam tried not to get angry, tried to let that righteous anger at being caught almost with their pants down, after Tommy had promised they wouldn't, he tried to let it go and suddenly found himself laughing as well.

"He totally knew," he said in between giggles.

"I – I know," Tommy gasped out, his hand clutching his abdomen. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed Adam's hand and started tugging him in the direction of the car.

By the time they got to the car and Adam had the engine idling, Tommy finally stopped laughing. Adam opened his mouth to say something when Tommy's eyes got big. "Just hope –" he started to giggle again. "Hope he doesn’t have a Twitter."

Tommy let loose with the laughter then, doubled up on the seat, his hands clutching at his stomach again. Adam just glared at him, his fingers hooked around the steering wheel like they would a life preserver. "Fucker, wait 'till we get home. You are so paying for that. My fantasy is next."

He shoved the car into gear and drove back toward his house, the sound of Tommy's uncontrolled laughter echoing through the car until Adam couldn't help but join in himself.

  
 ****

The End


End file.
